Wide Knowledge of the Madness
by Margetts
Summary: Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Tempat dengan aura yang sepi seolah tak ada kehidupan. Dan akupun tak tahu mengapa dan untuk apa aku berada disini. 3rd One-shoot! Special for KeiPo Lawliet and all member in FVI group!


Halo~ kembali lagi dengan Shinjuku Risa disini! \(^O^)/  
>Kau tahu ini apa? Ini adalah fic one-shoot ketiga ku~! #tabur confetti<p>

Bah..aku sudah nggak sanggup menyelesaikan fic-fic multichap ku..=_=

Karena sekarang saya sudah kelas 9, dan nggak boleh banyak-banyak membuka laptop, jadi untuk jangka setahun ini hanya bisa menulis one-shoot TwT.

Nah, sesuai judulnya, cerita ini diangkat dari sebuah lagu Vocaloid berjudul Wide Knowledge of the Madness. Bagi pecinta lagu-lagu creepy, wajib mendownload dan menonton video klip(PV) dari lagu ini! PV nya memang sederhana, tapi bikin deg-deg-an. Jangan tonton pas malam-malam, apalagi pas sendirian dikamar. Dijamin lagunya akan terngiang-ngiang terus ditelinga. =w=  
>Oh iya, ini adalah lagu sebelum Dark Wood Circus. Jadi, kalo udah selesai membaca ini, penderitaan Miku akan berlanjut di fic saya yang berjudul Dark Wood Circus.<p>

Latar fic ini adalah Rumah Sakit Jiwa, sesuai dengan video klip-nya.

Dan di fic ini akan beberapa kali berganti setting waktu. Tapi no-flashback.

Keterangan:

Tokoh utama: Miku H.  
>Tokoh sekunder(?): Rin dan Len<br>Gadis pemegang gergaji: Meiko  
>Figuran: 'Pengawal' a.k.a Petugas RSJ.<br>Discalimer: Vocaloid dan seluruh Chara Vocal-nya adalah milik perusahaan Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media Inc.

Yasud, let's start the story!

SHINJUKU RISA 3rd ONE-SHOOT

~**Wide Knowledge Of The Madness**~

.

Lantai putih yang bersih berkilau tanpa debu menyambut kedatanganku. Koridor panjang yang seperti tak berujung seolah memanggilku untuk masuk dan 'bertamu' lebih lama disini. Suasana bertemakan putih langsung menyambangi kedua mataku yang memandang kosong, menandakan pikiranku yang juga..

..kosong.

Kini aku melangkah bersama dua 'pengawalku' yang berbaju sama, dan warnanya senada dengan lantai putih yang kupijak. Sekali lagi, disini serba putih.

Namun, mereka bukan mengawalku layaknya seorang putri kerajaan, melainkan mengawalku layaknya seorang pasien. _Well_, kenyataannya aku memang seorang pasien. Pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

.

Ada yang bilang, Rumah Sakit Jiwa adalah tempat dimana manusia-manusia dengan kondisi jiwa yang 'tidak normal'—sebut saja aneh—ditampung disini. Aku tak merasa diriku aneh. Aku tak merasa diriku tidak normal. Lantas, mengapa dan untuk apa mereka membawaku kesini?

Ah, dan kabarnya..  
>..tak ada seorangpun yang kembali setelah mereka diseret kedalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Mereka menghilang secara tiba-tiba seperti buih yang bertaburan di lautan.<p>

Lantas, kemana mereka semua pergi? Mengapa mereka tak kembali? Apakah aku juga tak akan kembali?

.

.

Aku..  
>..aku tidak peduli.<p>

.

Meskipun aku kembali atau tidak, meskipun aku akan hidup atau mati ditempat ini, ataupun aku akan bahagia atau menderita disini, aku tidak peduli.

Bahkan aku tak peduli kemana dua orang pengawalku ini membawaku pergi. Entah sudah berapa petak lantai yang kupijak. Entah sudah berapa pintu putih membisu yang kulalui. Dan entah sudah berapa lorong senyap yang kutelusuri.

Aku telah kehilangan semuanya. Rasa sedih, rasa marah, rasa senang, dan rasa peduli yang dulu kumiliki..  
>..kini semua menghilang.<p>

Dan seluruh emosi itu kini telah tergantikan dengan kekosongan jiwa yang tak ingin diisi oleh emosi apapun lagi.

Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan keberadaan pintu berjendela merah yang terletak di ujung sana. Pintu yang terletak disudut koridor, seolah-olah dikucilkan dari pintu-pintu yang lainnya. Seolah pintu itu tak boleh dilihat, tak boleh diketahui, dan tak boleh didekati.

Memang hanya sedikit, namun.. secuil rasa keingintahuan yang dulu pernah kumiliki mulai tersirat dibenakku. Dan aku masih ingat, dimana ada rasa keingintahuan, pastilah ada rasa nekat untuk mencoba mencari tahu. Dan pastilah rasa keingintahuan itu memerintahku untuk berjalan kesana, lalu mengintip apa yang ada didalamnya, bahkan jika perlu kubuka pintunya dan masuk kedalamnya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kau melihatku mengendap-endap kesana dan mengintip melalui celah pintu berjendela merah itu.

* * *

><p>KRIIIIT—!<p>

Pada akhirnya aku dan mereka—dua orang pengawalku—berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sama dengan pintu-pintu yang lainnya, berwarna putih dan 'membisu'. Aku yakin sudah banyak hal yang telah disaksikannya. Namun tentunya, pintu ini akan tetap membisu tatkala ia menyaksikan pasien gila yang terseok-seok didepannya.

Mereka membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang lagi-lagi bertemakan putih, tanpa perabotan apapun. Hanya ada lantai, tembok, lampu dan langit-langit diruangan itu. Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Bahkan jendela pun tak ada.

Ah..inilah tempatku. Tempat dimana aku akan dikurung bersama jaring laba-laba yang bersarang dilangit-langit. Tempat dimana aku akan dikurung bersama seluruh 'ketidakwarasan' ku. Tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku.

Hari pertama kulalui dengan duduk disudut ruangan sambil memandangi garis hitam yang memisahkan petak lantai satu dengan petak lantai yang lainnya. Sesekali semut berlalu lalang melewati garis hitam itu, seolah mengejekku yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Kau tahu, selama aku berada disini, nyaris tak ada yang terdengar dan tak ada yang terlihat dibalik jendela yang menempel di pintuku. Sungguh, tempatku adalah surga bagi tiap-tiap manusia yang ingin tenggelam dalam kebosanan yang tak berujung.

* * *

><p><em>Di suatu hari, di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk duniawi..<em>  
><em>Di sebuah ruangan yang putih bersih, terduduklah seorang gadis disudut ruangan itu.<em>

_Di siang hari, ia hanya terdiam, memperhatikan semut hitam yang berlalu-lalang didepan kakinya._

_Di malam hari, gadis itu selalu menerawang melalui kaca jendela yang terpatri pada pintu ruangannya._  
><em>Ia selalu memperhatikan ' hal itu'..<em>  
><em>Hal yang terjadi setiap malam. Malam dimana derap langkah sang 'pengawal' berbaju putih terdengar, tak lupa dengan deritan pintu yang menggantikan suara derap langkah kaki para pengawal itu.<em>

_Mereka membuka salah satu pintu itu.._  
><em>..lalu mereka ulurkan tangan mereka kepada manusia tak berakal yang berada didalamnya.<em>  
><em>Mereka sambut uluran tangan itu dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang kosong, sekosong pikiran mereka.<em>

_Dan para pengawal itu membawa mereka pergi menelusuri lorong-lorong yang seolah tanpa ujung._

_Ia membawanya kedalam sebuah lorong yang sama dengan lorong-lorong yang lainnya—sepi dan tak bersuasana._  
><em>Dan ia membawanya menuju sebuah pintu yang paling berbeda dengan pintu-pintu yang lainnya—jendela berkaca merah.<em>

_Dan apakah kau tahu.._  
><em>Kaca jendela itu berwarna merah bukanlah karena memang sengaja diberi cat tembok dengan warna seperti itu.<em>

_Namun warna merah itu adalah—_

**_._**

**_SREEEEEEEENGGG!_**  
><strong><em>"AAHAHA! HAAAAHAHA!"<em>**

.

Ditengah menggelegarnya gelak tawa, jendela itu bertambah merah. Merah, merah darah. Dan jika kau lihat lebih dekat lagi, maka kau akan menyaksikan sesosok wanita berambut pendek terlihat samar-samar dibalik merahnya warna jendela itu.

Ia tertawa puas dengan tangannya yang memegang gergaji mesin yang berlumuran darah merah, semerah warna yang mewarnai jendela ruangan tempatnya berada. Sementara disampingya, tergeletak seorang mayat yang sepuluh detik sebelumnya masih mempunyai nyawa. Dan lihatlah lagi, kepalanya yang terjatuh menggelinding terhenti di mata kaki sang wanita pemegang gergaji mesin.

.

Namun, wanita itu tak merasa takut sama sekali. Seolah tak menghiraukan seonggok kepala berlumuran darah yang bersandar di mata kakinya.

* * *

><p>TAP..TAP..TAP..<p>

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara derap langkah kaki manusia. Dari tempo dan iramanya, aku tahu kalau diluar sedang ada petugas yang berjalan dikoridor.

KRIIITT—!

Dan kini suara derap langkah kaki itu tergantikan dengan suara deritan pintu yang terbuka. Mungkinkah sang petugas sedang mengunjungi seorang pasien?

* * *

><p>Ah..dua bunyi itu terus menggema di waktu-waktu tertentu. Derap langkah kaki yang berganti dengan deritan pintu, lalu berganti lagi menjadi derap langkah kaki yang frekuensinya dua kali lebih besar.<p>

Sudah kuduga, mereka, para 'pengawal berbaju putih', membawa satu persatu pasien pada waktu-waktu tertentu.  
>Dan pastilah pasien yang mereka bawa, tak akan pernah kembali lagi.<p>

.

.

TAP! TAP! TAP!  
>.<p>

KRIIIIT!

.

Lagi-lagi aku mengintip dari balik kaca jendela yang menempel di pintuku. Oh, kali ini giliran pasien yang berada disebelah ruanganku! Mereka adalah sepasang kembar yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Namun, mereka berdua sangat mirip. Mirip, baik wajah, postur tubuh, dan warna rambut mereka. Sang wanita hanya sibuk dengan simpul bando putih yang bertengger di kepalanya, sementara yang satunya lagi hanya sibuk menceracaukan kata-kata tak berarti.

Kau tahu..aku cukup curiga kemana para petugas itu akan membawa mereka berdua.  
>Dan mungkin saja, mereka berdua tak akan kembali. Seperti nasib para pasien-pasien sebelumnya.<p>

Salahkah jika aku mencoba untuk 'memastikannya' sebentar?

* * *

><p><em>Langkahku terhenti ketika menyaksikan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki pintu berjendela merah..pintu yang sudah kucurigai sejak aku memasuki tempat yang aneh ini.<em>  
><em>..dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian, warna merah pada jendela itu semakin bertambah..seiring dengan terdengarnya gaung suara tawa yang menyiratkan rasa puas..<em>

* * *

><p>Ini sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa..<br>Bahkan pelukis pun tak akan sanggup melukisnya.  
>Mereka akan mati terlebih dahulu ketika melihat apa yang kulihat sekarang..<p>

Tumpukkan mayat berbaju putih..sama seperti baju yang kukenakan. Helaian kain putih itu ternodai dengan darah yang mengalir dari mayat yang lainnya. Mayat-mayat itu saling bertumpukkan, bertindihan, saling menetesi satu dengan yang lainnya dengan darah mereka.

Mereka terpisah dengan kepala mereka.

**SRAK!**

Ah! Aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak ditengah tumpukkan mayat itu! Kuharap, itu bukan mayat hidup seperti cerita dongeng anak kecil yang pernah ibu ceritakan padaku.

**SREEET..SREEEET..**

Syukurlah itu bukan mayat hidup seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Rupanya, itu hanya sebuah kepala yang menggelinding keluar dari tumpukkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Kepala itu terus menggelinding..menggelinding..dan menggelinding..dan jejak darah merah tertoreh diatas lantai yang digelindingi oleh kepala itu.

Ah, rambut yang pirang, iris azure yang kini meredup, dan bibir tipis yang senantiasa menceracaukan kata-kata tak berarti, ataupun menjerit keras ketika malam hari.  
>Bukankah itu kau yang berada tepat disebelah 'penjara' ku?<p>

Ah, kini ia telah mati. Ia mati dengan ekspresi yang sungguh buruk. Bahkan lensa kamera pun akan retak sebelum mampu menangkap gambar wajahnya yang kini berlumuran darah.

Ah~ Setidaknya sekarang sudah tiada lagi suara berisik yang berasal darinya. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa lebih tenang, tanpa ada jeritan gila dari kamar sebelah.

Namun, aku sungguh menyesal.  
>.<p>

Menyesal..sangat menyesal.

.

Seharusnya aku tidak kemari. Seharusnya aku tidak mengintip isi dari ruangan ini. Seharusnya aku hanya duduk diam di penjaraku, bergumul bersama rasa bosan.

Kini aku mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui rahasia dibalik jendela merah ini. Mengetahui kemana para petugas berbaju putih membawa 'mereka' pergi. Dan aku mengetahui mengapa 'mereka' tak pernah kembali.

Lututku bergetar..  
>Bibirku membentuk seutas senyum getir..<br>Jantungku berdegup makin cepat..

Aku pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Ya, rasa takut.

Wahai rasa takut yang dulu pernah menghilang..  
>..kumohon, janganlah kembali.<p>

Tidak. Sekeras apapun aku menyangkalnya, rasa takut itu tak kunjung menghilang..

Aku takut berikutnya aku lah yang tak akan kembali.

Aku takut jika berikutnya aku lah yang akan bergabung bersama tumpukkan mayat ini.

Dan aku takut berikutnya kepalaku lah yang akan menggelinding dengan ekspresi yang jelek.

Haruskah aku duduk disudut ruangan sambil menunggu para 'pengawal' itu mengambilku?

.

.

Tidak..

_..aku benci menunggu.._

* * *

><p>Kakiku melayang diudara..<br>Tubuhku mengayun kesana dan kemari.  
>Bayanganku yang menonton dari lantai, mengikuti kemanapun tubuhku bergerak.<p>

Dan tali yang mengalungi leherku layaknya kalung emas..

Ah, samar kulihat malaikat pencabut nyawa datang mendekatiku.  
>Ayolah, mendekat kepadaku. Bawalah aku kedalam jurang neraka bersamamu. Letakkan telapak tanganmu ditempurung kepalaku, lalu angkatlah dengan keras. Biarlah aku merasakan harmoni kematian yang indah. Seindah putihnya ruangan ini.<p>

_._

_._

_._

_..belum saatnya kau mati..  
>..masih banyak penderitaan yang menunggumu diluar sana, gadis manis..<em>

**END**

SELESAAAAAI~~! Scene yang terakhir itu Miku gantung diri/Dia bunuh diri..

Yang pertama, maaf kalau misalnya ada misstypo, alur nggak jelas, dan diksi yang berlebihan di fic ini.  
>Kedua, bagi siapapun yang naksir sama hal-hal yang berbau creepy, wajib nonton video klip ini dan mendengarkan lagunya.<br>Ketiga, lagu ini ada kaitannya sama Darkwood Circus. Cobalah tonton sendiri biar lebih mengerti ^^ (author nggak bisa ngejelasinnya).

End, terima kasih sudah membaca! Jika berminat, silahkan tinggalkan review! XD

Sayonara~


End file.
